Tomo Stripe
Tomo Stripe is the older brother of Toralei Stripe. He is an ex-con, and was one of the instigators of the "wolves vs. cats" turfwar in Scream City several years back. Personality Previoulsy: Tomo used to be a typical alley cat. He'dlie, steal, and cheat who ever or whatever he needed or wanted. Half the time he'd calim it was "all for his sister" but in reality he was doing it for himself most of the time. He always assurted his dominance, and would strike against any who would question it. Currently: Tomo has reformed from his younger attitude. He's still a smooth slick alley cat, but he's much more cautious and can identify his previous behaviour as wrong. He's not involved with anything illegal anymore, but his past keeps trying to catch up to him. He also cares very deeply for his sister, seeing as she's his only family. Physical Appearance Tomo shares several physical traits that his sister does. He has pale orange skin/fur, and reddish orange hair that fades to an orange-yellow as well as a red-orange goatee and whiskers. He has stripes on his ears, and down his right arm and tail; it's unknown if he has stripes on his back or legs as well. His right eye is green, while his left eye is missing. Classical Monster A werecat is a therianthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shape-shifter similar to a Werewolf. Reltationships Family Tomo's only living relative is Toralei Stripe. The two have a strong bond, despite being seperated for several years while he was incarcerated. He practically raised her after their parents went "missing" and tries to do what's best for her. He's on pretty good terms with her foster parents as well, provided he stays legit in his business transactions. He doesn't consider them family though, but does recognize them as Toralei's. Friends Tomo used to have a whole gang behind him. Since being released from prison, he's not ried to reform those t ies as a way to avoid being sucked back into it. Enemies His enemies were, and still are, large in part wolves. Remus and his brother Romulus are high on his list of adversaries, though luckily he can easily avoid them. Grave Robberson has a personal vendetta against him, which he may or may not act upon (see Criminal miniseries) Romance It is suggested that one of the triggers of the "cats vs. wolves" war was Tomo's one-sided pursit of Jazz Fang. Grave's hatred for him seems to make this more plausible, but there is nothing confirming it. It's also been suggested that Fliss Mooney may have had an affair with him too before the turf war, but again, nothing has been confirmed. Clothing Basic Tomo wears a white button down shirt with eth sleeves turned up to his elbows, with a purple, red-striped vest on over it. He has dark pants and shoes, as well as a gray tie around his neck.. History Tomo and Toralei's parents went "missing" when Tomo was 16. He and Toralei floated around the foster care system for a few months before they ran away. Tomo dropped out of school, and joined an all cats gang to support the two of them. He rose to leadership quite easily over the years, and was leader when the "cats vs. wolves" turf war broke out in Scream City. Tomo lost an eye in the fight, and was arrested and sent to prison while Toralei was again put into the foster care system. Tomo was released a year or two later to find that she'd been placed with a family that was actually good for her, so he moved into an appartmemnt thar was close and started to get his life back togther. He currently works in a legitimate car garage part time. Trivia *Tomo does not attend any school *Tomo was created as a part of Grave's backstory, but his apparent popularity has lead to his further development *His design is based upon Brian Setzer's look while a member of the Stray Cats *His personality is also based upon their song Stray Cat Strut *In an alternate setting where Operetta D. Phantom did not exist, it's said that Grave would have killed Tomo Category:Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Spectral Central High Category:Males